Twin Flowers
by theartist213
Summary: 10 Years after the Sekirei were release on the world and forced to fight for supremacy, now they have all but disappeared after a new group invades Earth. Known as the Fallen Angels, the group hunted down and killed many of the earth Sekirei, now Kayla and Brittney, two of the few remaining sekirei team up with Jack to unravel the mystery of the Fallen Angels, or die trying.


Twin Flowers

Chapter one

Its been 10 years sense the so called Sekirei plan went into effect, 10 years of constant battle to see who is the strongest Sekirei. No one knew that forcing them to do this would unleash a great evil from the depths of space. Creatures known as the Fallen Angels soon descended to earth, and attacked the ones they called white wings, there war was there own, they had no business with the Sekirei's ashikabi, only the sekirei's themselves. After the final battle, the Sekirei all but disappeared, along with the Fallen Angels, no one knew where they were, and they soon just disappeared into the darkness of the world, or so people thought.

Deep underground, in a facility, a man with long white hair, walked threw the well lighted area, he had on a pure black suit with stripes going vertical on each end of the suit. He took a pair of black gloves and put them on, along with pure black shades. As he walked into a larger chamber of the facility he stood in the middle of the room. He placed his hands behind his back, as the lights soon started to shine onto a large glass container, inside was a female, she was naked, and chained to the ground, her long blond hair covering her body, mostly, moved as if it were alive and shot to the man but it only bounced off the glass container. "I see your as fisty as ever white wing." The man said as he started to walk around the cylinder. "It was difficult to find you, after you bounced your signal from Galaxy to Galaxy. I never would have guessed a single human being would be capable of awaking our pray, without truly realizing what you truly are." The man placed two of his fingers onto the glass, and dragged them along as he walked around the cage. "Such lushes creatures you are, and quite powerful, but as the fate of all white wings you shall all be devoured by us black wings. Consider yourself honored that you have such a high honer." The girl lashed her hair at the man again, but again it only bounced off the glass. "Please stop struggling you may end up bruising the meat." He said as he showed his fangs. His red eyes started to glow through his black glasses, as strange marking appeared on his face. "I would love nothing more then to rip your throat out, and hold your still beating heart in my mouth, but I can not at this moment." He said as he restrained himself, and changed back to his human form. "You are not yet ripe." The guy soon snapped his fingers, and doors inside the cage started to open, dark creatures started to crawl threw the openings, and saw the girl, she tried to crawl away, but when she got to the edge of the glass cylinder, she was only able to look at the creatures with worry and fear in her eyes, as the creatures charged her. The sounds of screaming eched through the facility, as the creatures attacked her.

Above the facility in the town called Odenton, two figures could be seen jumping on top of the tall buildings, they were both girls, and they looked as though they were running from something. One girl had long blue hair, that was tied up and formed a long tail in the back of her head, she had a sword on a strap around her chest and had on a short purple shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers along with a black bracelet on her left arm. The other girl, had red short hair, with some extra tied up and hanging from the right side of her head, and she had on a red long sleeve shoulder less shirt, with a jean skirt, long stripped socks and black shoes. The blue haired took the lead as she caught a pipe and dropped to street level. She looked up and saw the girl that was behind her jump to the next building. "Damn it." She said as she ran threw the ocean of people on street level. The other girl kept running, and soon tripped over a bump on the building. She regained her footing and turned to her opponents.

"These things are starting to annoy me." She said as she put on some fighting gloves and took a defensive stance, as the creatures charged her, she attacked them, one jumped at her, so she punched him in the face and sent him flying, the next one she grabbed by the arm, and threw him at the others. Once they were stunned she took the chance to escape. She jumped down from the building, but didn't realize how far up she was as she fell for a bit, she started to scream when she realized she was up higher then she suspected. "AHH! MOVE PLEASE!" She said as she fell, under her was a young man, black skin, short brown hair, he had on a long red sleeved shirt, with a gray hoody over top of it, with the arms cut off, black baggy jeans with a chain on the belt loop, and black sneakers, he also had a pair of head phones hanging around his neck, he looked up to see the girl that was falling, he noticed her panties, as she landed on his face and crashed to the ground. "Ow, ow, ow, that really hurt." She said as she rubbed her head, she looked at the guy she landed on, and noticed her butt was on his face. "Ah! I'm so sorry." She said as she got off his head. They guy looked dazed for the most part, but stood up after a while.

"It's not every day a girl lands on me. Wait..." He looked at the building she jumped from and started to wonder. "How did..." Before he could finish his statement, a blast of dark energy crashed at there location. The girl grabbed the guy and ran away, as burst of dark energy exploded behind them. "WHATS GOING ON!" He shouted as the girl dodged the attacks, the other girl soon appeared behind the one shooting at them, and swung her sword down, cutting the guy in half. She then quickly moved to the other girl, as they took shelter in a ally way.

"That was close, you alright Brittney?" One of the girls said, Brittney nodded as she caught her breath.

"Yeah I'm fine Kayla." Kayla sighed, both of the girls then looked to the guy they dragged with them. "AHHH! I'm so sorry. I accidentality grabbed you when I was running, I didn't mean to drag you with us." The guy was slowly starting to regain his composure after being dragged for a good 3 miles.

"No its fine, I enjoy being dragged like a rag doll while something blows up in my face."

"Oh then I am glad I could help you." She said with a smile. The guy tilted his head and sighed.

"Brittney, I think he was being sarcastic."

"Oh, what does sarcastic mean?" Kayla started to pop a blood vain, as she gripped her head.

"Um if you two are done arguing, can anyone tell me what the hell just happen? Last I checked, humans cant make things blow up like that, we normally need something to use to blow stuff up." As the three question each other another blast came from the building beside them, the two girls guarded the guy from the explosion.

"If you want the short answer, we are white wings."

"Or, if you read those boring books in that place with a sea of books, you humans call us Sekirei." Brittney said as she ran threw the newly made hole. Kayla looked at the guy, and placed her hand on her hip, while holding her sword.

"Whats your name boy? You heard ours, I am Kayla, and my dim witted sister is Brittney. So what is yours?" The guy looked at the girl, and cleared his throat.

"I am Jack, Jack Mason." He said to her, she smiled and fallowed Brittney. "What the hell just happen?" Jack said as he got up. "Wait did she say they were both Sekirei? No way, they all vanished over 10 years ago." Jack rubbed his head, but regained himself, and rushed after the two, unknown to him, that a women in all black was watching him, she had short blond hair, blue earings, and black sunglasses on. She got up, and fallowed the group.

"Targets spotted, they have yet to emerge, but they came into contact with a possible ashikabi, permeation to terminate ashikabi?" She said, to her Bluetooth,

"Negative, if they found an ashikabi, then they may produce more well done meat then those who haven't emerged. Lets let this play out a bit longer." The man said as he sat in a chair watching everything threw the girls glasses.

"As you wish fallen one." She said as she kept on them. Meanwhile Jack tried to keep up with the two girls, but it was clear he was unable to, he stopped as he lost track of the two girls.

"If they really are Sekirei, then I can learn what happen to the others if I talk to them, or better yet try to keep them alive through this ordeal, like a real hero." He said as he ran toward an explosion. "Why am I doing this? I know this isn't my fight, and they have nothing to do with me, but..." Jack soon heard another explosion, and the ground underneath him gave in, as he fell to the lower levels. A large amount of the collapsed building from the other floors started to bury him. When he looked around, he saw a large fire forming in front of him, he struggled to get free, but was unable to. He looked in the distant and saw the two girl fighting a large group of those dark creatures.

"Ooh, we should have claimed that guy, if we became his Sekirei, we would have more power." Brittney said as she punched another one of those dark creatures in the face.

"Though that may be true, we can't drag him into our fight, he doesn't need to be part of our world dear sister. We must deal with these on our own." She said as she cut another one. The flames grew larger, they started to engulf the wood that kept Jack down, he tried to free himself, but was still unable too. He looked through the flames to see the two girls being pushed farther away from him. The smoke the flames created started to choke at Jack's lungs, forcing him to cough and gasp for breath.

"Help please!" he called out, Brittney looked to the source of the cry and saw Jack. She looked surprised, and turned to him, as she did, another dark creature grabbed her neck, she gripped his arms, threw him over her shoulder, and curve stomped his face in.

"Sister, I think we have no choice but to invite that boy into our world." Kayla looked to see Jack trapped under all the rubble created from the last explosion, with the threat of fire slowly traveling to him. She sighed, and nodded, Brittney gripped at a near by support beam, and ripped it from the wall, she slammed it across the ocean of fire and both sisters quickly ran it before the fires burnt it to a crips. Jack started to pass out from suffocating on the fumes of the smoke, as he faded in and out of conciseness, he thought to himself that this was it, this was his end, trying to be heroic for once in his life, and this is were it got him, a run in with death. He closed his eyes one more time, when he opened them, he saw his lips being met with Brittney's he looked around and saw that Kayla had bright steel made wings, she gripped one of her wing blades and used it to disperse the flames quickly, Brittney got up helping Jack up, as she also sprouted wings.

"Your our Ashikabi, I am a bit glad too." She said, as both sisters used there new wings to fly themselves and Jack out of the building as it collapsed into itself. Jack screamed as the three flew around the town a bit.

Meanwhile back at the factory, the man turned off the monitors and got up, his evil grin gave it away that he was happy about something. "This turn of events may be beneficial to us. After all, the white wings that emerged taste a bit better then the ones who did not, don't you agree number 0?" They guy looked to the girl in the glass container, she had red and white all over her body, there were new wounds, and a white liquid dripping from her buttocks, she struggled to get up, but was un able to. "Finally ripe are we, that is great, I can finally have my meal then." He snapped his fingers, and the cage started to open up. He walked over to the girl, dropped to one knee, and gripped her face in the cup of his hand. The lights then turned off, and nothing could be heard from the lady.

* * *

**Ok so I decided to recreate this series, do to the hated reviews. But one basically stated that the story had no real point, more respectable then others. Anyways because I suck at lemon work I decided to keep it in my normal style, odds are someone will still troll me even for this, but I will be the first to say, I dont care, to be honest people who troll me are basically telling me to keep working weather they say otherwise or not. So yeah enough of me ranting on about that, this time I decided to take a more darker side to the story, same characters different way of telling, read some friends work and think I can possibly try adding lemon parts later, but it will have more of a purpose then just used as filler. Well to everyone who did like the story, hope you like this darker form of it.**


End file.
